Opera Lessons
by UltimatePalmTree
Summary: [100 PURE CRACKFIC] Guess which Organization XIII member likes to sing opera! Or something close to it...


**

* * *

**

**Opera Lessons**

By UltimatePalmTree

* * *

"Marluxia, will you come downstairs?"

The Graceful Assassin looked up from the book he was reading to see Axel and Demyx standing, snickering in the doorway. Any day where said two Organization members were snickering like that was _definitely_ not a good day for anyone, so Marluxia declined the offer as politely as he could. Besides, the story he was reading was getting really good and he didn't want to move from his position.

"It's _really_ funny!" Demyx assured him.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, but got up to humor them. "What's so amazing that you have to take me away from my reading?"

Axel sniggered happily and said, "You'll see,"

After about twenty-five minutes, they reached a massive room. _Massive_. Good echo ratio, too, from what Marluxia could hear. What he could hear was a deep-throated voice singing. _That's odd,_ he thought. As far as he knew, none of the Organization members sang in their spare time. It sounded like opera, but it could've been something else as well; it also sounded like techno… Just a little bit.

"Angels and demons were circling above me, swishing through the hardships and the milky ways,"

"Who _is _that?" Marluxia asked Axel. Whoever it was sounded _really_ good. I mean, _really_ good.

Axel merely covered his mouth with one black-gloved hand and sniggered, shaking his head. "You will _not_ believe your eyes," Demyx whispered in response for Axel's lack of one. It was like some sort of side show at one of those fairs. You wanted to push past the curtains and see what the heck Leona the Lion Girl looked like or what colors Jelani the Merman's scales were. It was killing Marluxia, this knowledge that the other two knew who was behind that curtain. So, he did what any sensible person under the stress would do.

He looked.

Instantly, his jaw dropped.

The room was very grand indeed. Massive columns leading up to a mural on the ceiling: angels and demons poised in flight, detailed enough so you could count every feather on the angels' wings. The floor was sparkling and you could literally see your reflection in it. Massive windows at the other end of the room showed the night sky outside with its many stars and a full moon. But the sheer beauty of this room wasn't what startled him into near shock.

It was the sight of _Zexion_ in the middle of this beautiful room, singing along to some sort of soundtrack without the vocal track on it in a borderline tenor/bass voice. _Zexion_ of all people. Was the world coming to an end? The guy rarely said two words in the same sentence unless necessary. Mostly, he just sat and did stupid puzzles all day. Zexion _may_ have been the hottest out of the Organization members, but the kid had something wrong with his brain.

Marluxia shook his head. Did he actually _think_ that Zexion was _hot_? That was just screwed up.

Zexion had moved on to what sounded like the chorus part. Something about watching in awe and something called 'aeria gloris'. Either way, this was seriously messed up. Axel and Demyx were still sniggering; he could hear them in the background. It scared the crap out of him. The whole shebang. Learning that Zexion had a pastime besides puzzles and that he seemed to be fairly good at said pastime. He didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or cry or do nothing. So he just kind of stood there, gawking at Zexion.

Zexion finally finished the song with the last "Aeria gloris" and opened his eyes.

Did I forget to mention one _tiny_ little thing?

The entire time, Zexion had been facing the door in which Marluxia had been standing. So, the first thing he saw was a very startled Marluxia and the first thing he heard after the silence was Axel and Demyx bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. "What the heck were you doing there?" Zexion said.

Marluxia snapped out of the trance and struggled to find suitable words to explain why he had been staring at him for the last minute and a half (the duration of the song). "Whatever. Get out of here. Now." Zexion pointed at him. Marluxia didn't waste any time. The kid was kind of psycho when you pissed him off. He paused only to look at Axel and Demyx (now on the floor and on top of each other in particularly… _ahem_… awkward positions). They were still laughing.

The Graceful Assassin sighed and grabbed them both by the hoods. "Asses," he spat and dragged them away.

It wasn't until later that night that he could've sworn he heard the words "Aeria gloris" being sung once again…

But he wasn't about to find out for himself.

Let Axel and Demyx face Zexion for once. Maybe they'd learn something from this whole experience.

Probably not.

Sadly.

* * *

Yep. My first fic with Zexion in it. I _hope_ I did a good job with him. Or, at least, a decent job. If he's OOC, it's because I didn't know him too well. I apologize for that aspect; but a certain amount of OOCness was needed to make this fic work.

The story on _Opera Lessons_, oddly enough, has nothing to do with me taking voice lessons. Nope. Not at all. _Opera Lessons_ was inspired by me listening to the theme song from _Ghost in the Shell_ over and over again (I have an MP3 of it). It's called 'Inner Universe' and I was trying it out in various vocal ranges. I tried my soprano range, my alto range, and my tenor range. If I wanted to, I _might_ have been able to do the bass range, but I didn't quite want to kill off any potential singing careers in my future quite so soon. So, I was singing the chorus in English and in the tenor range ("Watch in awe, watch in awe. Aeria gloris, aeria gloris").

I began thinking about the Organization and came up with the idea of one of my three favorite people finding some other Organization member singing in this massive room to 'Inner Universe'. It was hard, I will admit, trying to figure out who was going to sing. It was initially going to be Xigbar, but I screwed that idea right down the porcelain pee-hole. Then, for about two seconds, I thought it could be Lexaeus. Just for two seconds.

_Then_ I found Zexion.

Inspiration bites again.

So, what'd you think? I can take concrit. I hope you liked it, because this idea was too good for me to pass up… Think about it. Zexion… The quiet one… Singing in his free time… What a stroke of irony.

And, I know, the second line doesn't make sense. That's what the translation site said, guys. So don't blame me.

I do not own Marluxia, Demyx, Axel, or Zexion, nor do I own 'Inner Universe'. I sort of own the room Zexion was singing in, but sort of not. I kind of based it on the ballroom in Beast's Castle (that's my favorite level _eva_! Timeless River's my personal hell). So, nothin' much to say here. See ya next time with more of my crazy crackfics!


End file.
